As work vehicles move along the ground, roughness of the terrain may cause roughness in vehicle ride. A rigid mechanical relationship between the vehicle frame and the working portion of the vehicle which includes the work tool and any linkage between the work tool and the vehicle tends to increase shock loading to the vehicle and, thereby, increase the roughness of the vehicle ride. Ride control systems for four wheel drive loaders are common and usually include a valve that connects a boom cylinder to an accumulator where the accumulator, ultimately, acts as a shock absorber. All are designed to provide flexibility and to absorb shock loading between the working portion of the vehicle and the vehicle frame, thereby, increasing the comfort of the vehicle operator and improving vehicle stability. However, such systems are complex, expensive and bulky, i.e., they require a substantial amount of space on the vehicle.